


The Louvre

by morteverum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Feminization, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, cuma excuse buat nulis Suna Rintarou pake daster
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: just move in close to me, closer, you'll feel it coasting
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Louvre

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

NOW PLAYING

The Louvre - Lorde

◁ II ▷

***

Miya Rintarou putar lagu dengan suara pelan, lewat alat pemutar piringan hitam yang suaminya beli dua tahun lalu saat mereka pertama kali pindah ke Paris. Sudah agak usang warnanya—barang bekas, jadi Rintarou mana bisa protes? 

Album _melodrama_ karya Lorde mengalun pelan, _Hard Feeling_ bawa suasana agak galau bagi Rintarou yang sibuk minum kopi sambil duduk dekat jendela, tatap jalanan yang tampak kecil dari lantai nomor tiga. Agak terlalu dramatis, tapi dia jadi terbayang kalau-kalau dirinya sedang berada dalam film drama romantis buatan Eropa yang berlatar lampau. Matanya menerawang, mengecek satu-persatu orang yang lewat dengan harapan dapat melihat si laki-laki surai kelabu pulang lebih awal. 

Gak ada hari penting sebetulnya, Rintarou cuma kepengen cepat-cepat peluk si suami setelah satu minggu gak ketemu.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk; suaminya sibuk sama Kedai Lumpia khas kampung halaman yang dia bangun gak jauh dari apartemen (di Rue Des Rosiers, dekat persimpangan), sedangkan Rintarou sendiri baru balik dari Surabaya, habis kunjungi Maminya yang sedang sakit.

Makanya, berhubung sekarang dia ada waktu buat manja-manjakan si suami, ya sudah, dia tungguin aja tuh suaminya dari depan jendela sambil berlaga melodramatis pakai daster tali satu motif batik yang pendek sepaha, oleh-oleh dari Mami waktu dia pulang dari Yogyakarta (Iya, Rintarou penganut paham _clothes has no gender, ya kalo nyaman gas_ )

Kopinya habis, bersamaan dengan lagu yang berganti dan langkah kaki masuki ruangan.

_well, summer slipped us underneath her tongue_  
_our days and nights are perfumed with obsession_

Miya Osamu lepas sepatu dekat pintu, lalu taruh barang-barang yang—entah apa—dia bawa ke dapur. Habis itu, cepat-cepat dia hampiri Rintarou di sofa dekat jendela. Wajahnya tampak lelah, kecapekan urusi pesanan orang-orang.

"Sore, Samu." Rintarou tersenyum sumringah, rentangkan tangan undang Osamu untuk masuk ke pelukannya. Si _owner_ resto beneran langsung oleng masuk pelukan Rintarou, tindih tubuh ramping di hadapannya yang sekarang rebahan di sofa sambil elusi rambut Osamu.

Mereka begitu selama beberapa menit, saling endusi aroma tubuh satu sama lain, lepas kangen yang kayaknya udah gak sanggup lagi mereka tahan.

Osamu kecupi Rintarou di mana-mana. Dari pipi turun ke rahang, lalu ke leher iseng-iseng cari titik enak si suami. 

"Samu—" nafas Rintarou tercekat ketika napas Osamu mengenai kulitnya. Refleks ia memeluk erat Osamu. Kecupan-kecupannya berubah jadi jilatan dan gigitan kecil. Ia tinggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di bahu Rintarou yang terpampang. Cantik, menurutnya. Pokoknya bule-bule di sini kalah deh kalau disandingkan dengan suaminya itu. 

Rintarou jauhkan sedikit kepala Osamu dari lehernya, buat laki-laki di hadapannya itu bingung sebentar sebelum akhirnya ditarik ke dalam ciuman. Osamu senyum pas Rintarou kecup pelan bibirnya. Tangannya nangkup pipi Rin, perdalam ciuman dan ambil alih dominasi gerak.

_a rush at the beginning_  
_i get caught up, just for a minute_

Ciuman mereka berantakan, dengan Rintarou yang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Osamu, dekap erat ingin lebih dikuasai. Sesekali saling hisap bibir, buat Rintarou mabuk melayang pas Osamu ajak lidahnya bermain.

Entah sejak kapan tangan Osamu pindah buat gerayangi tubuh Rintarou, buka kakinya lalu sentuh paha dengan sensual, naik terus singkap rok pendek yang dikenakan. 

Cowok yang aslinya bermarga Suna itu sebenernya masih mau nikmatin sore hari sambil ngobrol sama suaminya, nikmatin pemandangan orang lalu-lalang sambil ngeteh dan ngemil jajanan buatan Osamu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Udah sejauh ini, yaudah deh, gas aja. Lagian mereka sama-sama kangen dan sama-sama enak.

Kalau Osamu yang minta, Rintarou mana protes?

Enggak sih, bukan karena embel-embel _"buat muasin suami”_ tapi ya emang Rintarounya aja yang lemah, lihat Osamu lagi ngapa-ngapain langsung sange. Apalagi kalau Osamu nyentuh dia, udah deh, Rintarou pengen ngangkang cepet-cepet.

Osamu naikin lagi gaun malam itu tinggi-tinggi, ekspos tubuh Rintarou yang cuma dibalut celana dalam. Dia terkekeh, “Baru segini kamu udah keras gini, Rin?”

“Samu...”

_but lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing_  
_can you hear the violence?_

Dia ciumi tubuh langsing di hadapannya dengan rakus, sekali-kali tinggalkan tanda kemerahan di mana-mana.

Osamu itu rakus.

Gak cuma masalah makanan, tapi urusan ranjang—apalagi menyangkut tubuh cantik Miya Rintarou—pun dia serakus itu.

Osamu masih asik ngemutin puting kemerahan Rintarou. Tangannya perlahan turunin celana Rintarou dari tempatnya, lalu kasih sentuhan-sentuhan nakal di bawah sana yang berhasil bikin Rintarou mau nyerah dan pengen langsung nungging aja.

"Samu—*h*" Rintarou meremat sofa. Sial, enak. Matanya terpejam, dahinya mengernyit, gigit bibir biar gak desah kenceng-kenceng.

Ia berjengit pas Osamu mainin lidah di putingnya. 

"O- _ah!_ O-osamu, _stoph._ " 

Rintarou menggeleng. Sinting, enak banget gakuat. Pinggulnya ia angkat lalu digesekkan, pengen banget Osamu cepet hujam penisnya dalam-dalam.

“ _Eager_ , huh?” Osamu senyum jahil tatap Rintarou dari bawah. Tangannya masih asik nakali penis tegang Rintarou, buat yang punya buka kaki kejar sentuhan dari tangan yang lebih kekar.

“Mhn...” bibir ia gigit makin kencang, tahan desah enak pas Osamu makin cepat gerakin tangannya.

_broadcast the boom boom boom boom_  
_and make 'em all dance to it_

“Rin, suaramu jangan ditahan.” Osamu naik kecup sayang kelopak mata Rintarou, gerakan tangannya berhenti bikin suaminya desah kecewa. 

Osamu pergi gitu aja, bikin Rintarou kebingungan macam orang tolol sendirian di sofa. Tapi gak lama kemudian dia balik bawa lubrikan sama kondom. Rin natap lamat benda sakral yang ada di tangan Osamu, “Ngapain?”

Osamu nengok, “Ambil lubrikan sama kondom?” Heran dengan pertanyaan retorik yang dilontarkan sang suami.

“Buat?”

“Ya buat kamu, biar gak sakit pas aku masukin, lah?” Buset, ini Rin kelamaan gak bersenggama apa gimana deh sampe lupa begini? Asli, Osamu masih keheranan tatap Rintarou.

Rin ambil lubrikan dari tangan Osamu lalu buka kakinya lebar-lebar, “Enggak, maksudku kondomnya.”

“Buat apa?” Rin lumuri jarinya dengan lubrikan, mulai basahi lubang dan main pelan di sana, siapkan diri sendiri supaya siap digagahi nantinya. Dia tatap Osamu dengan manja, “Aku mau kamu _ah!_ d-di dalam, _mmhn_...”

“S- _samu_...” 

_our thing progresses, I call and you come through_  
_blow all my friendships to sit in hell with you_

Oh, jadi ini? 

Osamu telan ludah, Rintarou di sofa dengan daster tipis tersampir sampai ke atas dada, kaki yang terbuka lebar, penis tegak berdenyut, jemari yang sibuk keluar-masuki dirinya sendiri, dan tatapan memohon minta cepat-cepat dinikmati beneran pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah Osamu lihat selama tiga puluh satu tahun hidupnya.

Osamu lucuti pakaiannya, tampilkan penis besar berurat yang buat Rintarou tanpa sadar mendesah pengen sambil percepat gerakan jarinya.

Ia bawa Rintarou ke dalam kungkungannya lalu kembali cumbu bibirnya yang merekah merah. Rintarou tumpukan tangannya di bahu lebar Osamu, perdalam ciuman mereka yang makin lama makin panas. Lidah beradu, tangan Osamu gak bisa diam usili lubang Suna yang udah basah.

“A- _ah!_ Osa _-ahn... Osamu—h._ ” Rin merem-melek pas jemari besar suaminya itu hujam titik nikmatnya dengan telak, terus elu-elukan nama suaminya dengan napas tersenggal nafsu. 

Mau lagi, mau lebih; Rintarou mau penis Osamu yang hujam dirinya dan buahi perutnya dengan sperma dalam-dalam. 

“O- _oh!_ Osamu— u-udah! Ud- _ahh... udah.._.” Rin minta berhenti, tangannya pegangi lengan Osamu yang makin cepat hujam prostatnya sambil bergerak keluar-masuk.

Osamu gak mengindahkan kata-kata Rintarou, “Udah? Kamu bilang udah tapi makin neken jari aku kedalam.” Dia mendengus geli, “ _Just admit it, my fingers feels good in you, right? Feels good inside your pretty pussy._ ”

Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Rintarou, bisik nakal yang di bawah, “ _Do you want me to stop, **Ma Chérie**?_”  
( _My darling._ )

_I’m just the sucker who let you fill her mind (but what about love?)_  
_nothing wrong with it, supernatural_

Rintarou yang ditanya balas dengan gelengan cepat, himpit jari Osamu makin dalam dibawah sana, “ _No_ — j-jangan berhenti, Samu...” Ia merengek, nyaris menangis minta lebih dari suaminya.

“Huh? Mau apa?” Osamu gak berhenti menggoda si cowok cantik, gerakan jarinya kembali ia percepat, pijat prostat Rintarou buat ia merengek keenakan. 

Napas Rintarou makin tercekat-cekat, terisak kencang pada tiap sentuhan. Tangannya meremas lengan sofa dengan berantakan, “O-osa _ah!_ osamu... aku— aku kelu— _ah!_ ” 

Pelepasan pertama Rintarou hari ini rasaya bikin dia udah lemes banget. Ini baru jarinya, apa kabar kalau Rintarou dihujam sama yang lebih besar—Rintarou sih maunya dihujam penis Osamu (sampai dia lemes gak bisa jalan besoknya juga gak apa deh).

Osamu tarik jarinya, niatnya biarin Rintarou tenangin diri dari _post-orgasme_. Tapi emang pada dasarnya Rintarou tuh kelewat binal, maka atas inisiatifnya sendiri, dia balik badan dan posisikan dirinya menungging dengan bertumpu pada dadanya. Gaun tidurnya itu udah gak tau kemana, dia lempar asal ke lantai.

Tangannya gerayangi bokong; melebarkan pipi, beri akses penuh bagi Osamu buat lihat lubang _pink_ cantik punya Rintarou. Ia merengek lagi, “Osamu... m-mau kamu, mau p-penismu...”

Jujur, Osamu kaget banget. Gak nyangka Rintarou _can be this slut_. Penisnya yang udah daritadi tegak makin berkedut, mau cepat-cepat disarungi lubang anal cantik di hadapannya.

“Nakal,” Osamu elus lembut itu pantat mulus, “Siapa yang ajarin?”

Rintarou terkekeh, “Kamu, lah.”

Osamu elus pelan penisnya, lumuri sekali lagi dengan lubrikan. Ia gesek pelan dirinya di lubang Rintarou, buat yang punya menggeliat keenakan pengen lebih, “Samu, cepetan.”

“ _Shh... you want me that bad, huh?_ ” 

Rintarou ngangguk lemah, udah pasrah dan basah banget, “ _P-please, Samu... f-fuck my p-pu-pussy..._ ”

“ ** _Comme tu veux, mon amour_**.”  
( _As you wish, my love._ )

Osamu kecup Rintarou sekali lagi, masukkan penisnya perlahan dan buat Rintarou menggelinjang nikmat. Baru setengah aja rasanya Rintarou udah penuh, apa lagi pas Osamu tertanam dalam-dalam di sana dan mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan sensual.

“ _Fuck_ , Rin— kamu sempit banget,” Osamu masih asik hujam Rintarou di dalam, memporak-porandakan pikiran dan insting birahinya. 

“A- _ahn!_ Samu....” Pandangannya buram, dimakan nafsu. 

Rintarou kacau banget di bawah sana, tubuhnya memerah panas, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan bokongnya bergerak maju mundur terima hujaman dari Osamu. Makin lama makin cepat bergerak sensual tarik rambut coklat sebagai pegangan.

Panas banget, rasanya Rintarou kayak lagi di bawa terbang ke Venus.

Pegangan di rambut lepas, Osamu dengan kurang ajarnya langsung peluk Rintarou dari belakang, paksa Rin buat bertumpu pada tangan. Tangan pria yang lebih pendek mainkan puting kemerahan dan lidahnya menari-nari di tengkuk, tinggalkan bekas kemerahan pekat. Dorongannya makin kuat. Sinting. Osamu dalam banget gagahi prostat Rintarou.

“ _A- ah— Hnnng..._ ” Rin menggelinjang nikmat, Osamu gigiti titik nikmatnya dekat telinga. Mata Rin memejam, “S-samu, i’m— _i’m close-_ ”

Alih-alih antar Rin ejakulasi, Osamu malah jauhkan tubuhnya, pelankan gerakannya jadi tempo yang lebih kalem. Rintarou mau marah, rengekannya menjadi-jadi.

“Mau apa?” Osamu tarik tubuh Rin, mainkan putingnya lagi sambil endusi wangi tubuh Rintarou, “Ayo coba bilang, kamu mau apa?”

“Kamu mau keluar?” 

Rin memekik, menggeleng kuat tanda tak mau. Dia gak mau keluar sekarang, dia maunya Osamu keluar di dalamnya.

Telapak Osamu bertengger cantik di leher Rintarou, buat dia makin frustasi hadapi sentuhan-sentuhan nakal.

Rintarou terisak, “ _Please, please f-fuck me, please O_ —osamu... _fill my womb with your seed..._ Samu, please aku mau kamu, mau hamil anakmu.” Dia buka lagi bokongnya lebar lebar, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lebarkan pemandangan erotis penis Osamu yang tersarungi dengan gagah.

Asli, Miya Rintarou selalu berhasil bikin Osamu sange mampus. Hujamannya kembali ia percepat, dan tangannya meremas kuat pipi bokong Suna yang berisi, sesekali beri tamparan dan tinggalkan cap tangan kemerahan. 

Rasanya Rin udah gila, bentar lagi dia diajak jalan-jalan ke nirwana sama Osamu. “ _I’m c-coming!_ ” Matanya memutih, menangis sambil semburkan cairan putih ke sofa (yang nantinya bakal jadi perkara)

Pelepasan kedua Rintarou hari itu berhasil ajak Osamu tengok surga, tumpahkan muatannya dalam perut Rintarou, buat cowok yang terkulai lemas keenakan itu sontak rasakan hangat di perut dan elusi perutnya sendiri.

_just move in close to me, closer, you'll feel it coasting_

_***_

**_The End._ **


End file.
